The League of Legends Challenge
by The Master of 619
Summary: The League has organized a competition to face all champions against each other and show us who will be the best. Enter to see which champion has the skills to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my newest project. This story is designed to be a competence like fic with the champions, but instead of picking a small number of champions I will put every champion and by every champion I mean every champion before the release of Braum since I had this idea in mind when Vel'koz was announced. By the way if anyone is waiting for my previous story, I will update it soon, just wait a little bit more. Now that I'm done with this author's note. Let's get started. All rights belong to Riot Games.**

"Hello there people all around Runaterra" said a guy wearing a dark purple robe. He had long black hair and a big smirk on his face. He was in front the Academy of War.

"Welcome to this little show we call" He took some air and shouted:"The League of Legends Challenge!"

"My name is Damien Lightworn and I'll be your host" He said enthusiastically, right after that a bigger man next to the host cleared his throat really loudly. Damien just sighed and said:"And here by my side you can see my co-host and assistant Matt"who just waved while Damien moved the camera to his side again.

"Ok, this show was created by the League of Legends to show the spectators from all Runaterra how their beloved champions compete in a fight for survival and to make sure every champion would participate we promised the winner a prize of their choice with no limits to what they want."

"We've placed big screens in all the City States and each city that has a representative champion. So let's get this started and receive the champions"

Out of the Academy of War the champions started to walk out divided by their City State. First was Demacia with Garen, Jarvan IV, Quinn, Fiora, Lux, Galio, Poppy, Shyvana, Xin Zhao, Sona, Kayle and Taric walking in front while Vayne and Lucian were walking slightly slowler and in the back of the group.

Next was Noxus with Darius, Draven, Swain, LeBlanc, Katarina, Cassiopeia, Talon, Urgot, Vladimir, Morgana and Sion walking as a huge group. Behind them was Riven who was separated and looked with disdain to the Noxus representatives.

After them came Ionia with Irelia, Karma, Lee Sin, Master Yi, Soraka, Ahri and Wukong walking in front, in the back of the group was the Kinkou Order been represented by Shen, Akali and Kennen. After them came Varus and Yasuo who walked apart each other. And at the back part were Syndra and Zed who came with evil glares on their faces.

Then it was Piltover with Caitlyn, Vi, Jayce, Ezreal, Orianna and Zilean. Zaun representatives came next with Singed, Viktor, Twitch, Warwick, Zac, Jinx and Dr. Mundo walking in front with Blitzcrank walking aside them.

Bilgewater was next with Miss Fortune, Gangplank, Fizz, Nami and Nautilus walking in front. Bandle City's yordles were next walking in front were Tristana, Rumble, Teemo, Ziggs, Corki and Heimerdinger. After them came Veigar and Lulu who were walking side by side. Even further back was Amumu who was looking at the floor sadly. Some of the other yordles like Tristana, Ziggs and Lulu just looked at him with pity in their eyes.

The next City State was divided in three factions: First was Avarosa represented by Ashe, Tryndamere, Anivia, Nunu and Gragas; right after them was the Winter's Claw with Sejuani approaching first with Volibear, Olaf and Udyr following her. Finally the Frostguard with Lissandra and Trundle walking while glaring at the other two factions.

Next coming from Mount Targon were Pantheon reprenting the Rakkor tribe, next to him was Leona representing the Solari and far from was Diana looking at Leona with hate and anger on her eyes.

After them came representatives from Shurima being Nasus and Sivir in the front, Rammus behind them and farther from all of them were Xerath and Renekton.

The next group came walking representing the Shadow Isles, all were looking at their competence with evil glares. They were walking in the next order: Karthus, Mordekaiser, Yorick, Elise, Evelynn, Hecarim and Thresh who was receiving a look full of fury by Lucian.

Coming after the last group was Malzahar leading Kog'maw, Cho'gath, Vel'koz and Kha'zix. Right behind them was Kassadin looking ready to beat the members from the Void.

After that came the champions that belonged to no City State or big faction prefering to be independient. First was Alistar who looked prepared to begin the competition. Next came Jax holding his lampost and prepared for the upcoming challenge. Coming behind Jax was Annie looking as sweet as always, but everybody knew she was not what she looked like. After them approached Brand with a lot of fury in his eyes. The following champion was Zyra and right after them were Maokai, Skarner and Malphite prepared to demolish the competition.

After them came Graves and Twisted Fate who walked separated from each other. Graves was looking at Twisted Fate with a look that showed all the resentment and anger that had carried away with the years. After them was Ryze, and coming after him was Janna. The next champion that had arrived was Rengar who looked at Kha'zix with a face that showed how much he longed to hunt him down and cut his head. After him came Nidalee who was prepared for this competition to begin.

The next champions to come were Fiddlesticks, Nocturne and Shaco with looking with deadly expressions on their faces. The last one to come was Aatrox who walked until he reached the place where all the champions were.

Damien walked in front of all the champions and said:"Okay, now that all the champions have arrived we are prepared to begin this competition, but before anything else happens I will explain how this competition will go. You are going to work all by yourselves. There are no teams, so if you want to work with someone that is all up to you. Next, after each challenge there is going to be a number of champions who will be on risk of elimination. Out of all those champions five will be eliminated. That might change after some challenges, but today's challenge will be different because there are going to be eight eliminations. Any questions?"

Damien looked at the champions and then he saw Lux raising her hand."What question do you have Lady of Luminosity"

"I was wondering how will a champion will be eliminated"

"Oh, I almost forget that. After each challenge all the champions that aren't on risk of elimination will vote for who they want out. At the elimination ceremony the ones with the most votes will be eliminated and have no chances of reentering the game. Everyone understood?"

All the champions nooded. "And before I forget anything else there is going to be a confessional were you can tell whatever you want about the competition, your opponents or whatever you want to get out of your chest"

"Now that everything is ready let's begin this game"

**Now that my first chapter has been introduced I am prepared to give all the time I can to story and the one I already left incomplete. It's been a hard year, but I think I finally a time to write my stories. So feel free to send me any messages or review. Thanks to all my readers and hope you read my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of The League of Legends Challenge which I hope you like. Before beginning this chapter. I got to clear some points. When I posted the first chapter many champions were different both in skills and lore. This story will take the following changes:**

**-The skill and visual reworks of Tristana, Poppy, Fiora, Graves, Caitlyn, Corki, Sion, Shen, Garen, Darius, Skarner, Mordekaiser and Quinn.**

**-Graves and Twisted Fate are still enemies.**

**-Pantheon and Leona are stilll friends.**

**-Gangplank's rework is the main problem. His visual and lore rework made him a more serious character and I began writing him with a funnier approach. For this story his visual rework is accepted, and the funnier approach will be diminished.**

**-I'm not taking into account the recent updates to the Dragon, Taric and the mages.**

**That is all I wanted to say. ****So let's begin this chapter before this author's note gets any longer. ****All rights belong to Riot Games. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

All the champions had gathered outside the Institute of War and were now surrounding Damien awaiting for the challenge.

"Now your first challenge will be pretty easy. You will all be placed on different locations of the Summoner's Rift. Your objective will be to slay any champion, if you do it you will be teleported back here and save yourself from elimination and you will also have the chance to save any other champion who hasn't saved him or herself yet. That champion will also be teleported back here. Any slain champion will respawn in a random spot. You can't save a champion that is currently dead. For this challenge all the towers have been disabled. Does anybody have a question? " All the champions shook their heads.

"Then let's get this rolling. Matt please lead the champions to the teleportation room" The frustrated assistant just did as he was told and led the champions to a room filled with summoners prepared to teleport the champions randomly on the Summoner's Rift

* * *

**"It's time to show those Demacians which City State is the best" Said Darius looking menacingly at the camera.**

* * *

**"You better be prepared to taste defeat Noxus" Said Jarvan and started laughing afterwards.**

* * *

**"I hope I can make more friends in this competition" Said Amumu looking sadly at the camera.**

* * *

**"Finally, a challenge to prove my skills" Said Wukong with a smirk in his face.**

* * *

**"Time to settle some business Twisted Fate" Said Graves while pointing his shotgun at the camera.**

* * *

**"This game is going to be so much fun" Told Lulu to Pix while giggling.**

* * *

**"The Order of Shadows will finally put an end to the Kinkou Order" Said Zed before laughing evily at the camera.**

* * *

**"Get ready to get jinxed!" Said Jinx and then started laughing out loud.**

* * *

**"The perfect opportunity to get full control of all Freljord" Said Lissandra with an evil glare on her face.**

* * *

**"Draven will get something for sure during this competition and that is victory!" Said Draven before leaving the confessional with a cocky smile.**

* * *

All the champions started appearing on the Summoner's Rift randomly. When all the champions were already positioned on the map a voice was heard over the whole Field of Justice.

**"Now that everything is ready. The challenge begins...right now!"**

As soon as they heard the announcer everybody went either to look for a kill inmediately or to hide on the jungle in order to ambush a weak enemy. Garen, Jarvan and Lux were placed close to each other on the middle lane, so they focused fastly on Swain who was near the left bush of that lane. Swain marked a zone close to him with his Nevermove ability stopping the Demacian champions letting him escape into the jungle.

Inside the jungle champions were fighting each other in order to mantain theirselves in the game. Jax was facing Xin Zhao in a very physical fight. Near the Baron pit Singed was running away from Riven while dropping his Poison Trail. Following Jinx to the top lane was Vi preparing to Vault Break Jinx's face who awaiting for her turned around and shot her Super Mega Death Rocket forcing Vi to use her Vault Breaker ability to dodge the rocket.

* * *

On the bottom lane were Twisted Fate and Graves on an intense fight. Both were trying to dodge each other's attacks losing some health when Graves shot his Smoke Screen and prepared to end his foe.

"This will hurt just a bit" He said pointing his shotgun at a confused Twisted Fate when out of nowhere a rocket with a wicked smile crashed into Graves slaying him.

* * *

**"Are you serious? " Said Graves hitting the side of the confessional with his shotgun. **

* * *

Vi was running to finally get her hands on Jinx when suddenly she disappeared puzzling Vi. After that a loud voice was heard throughout the whole Summoner's Rift saying:

**Jinx has saved herself from elimination. **

After hearing the announcement Vi growled loudly whitout noticing Talon sneaking behind her

* * *

Back in the teleportation room Jinx stood confused at what happened. Damien just approached her and told her:"Congratulations Jinx. As one of the first winners you get to pick someone to get saved.

"Ugh, I wanted to keep on playing"

"Don't worry, there are still many challenges to play"

"In that case I'll make sure the fun continues. I pick Fat Hands"

* * *

Talon was about to kill Vi when she disappeared in front of her making him fall on his face. And then came the announcement.

** Vi has been saved from elimination by Jinx**

"Oh, man that hurts" He says as he starts rubbing his head.

* * *

Near the blue team base tower Darius was trying to strike his Noxian Guillotine on a very weak Ryze who was running to the inhibitor of that base where he stopped and turned around to trap Darius in his Rune Prison. With Darius trapped he used his Desperate Power followed by orbs of magical power and a charge of pure energy, but it wasn't enough to slay his enemy who as soon as the Rune Prison vanished, ran where Ryze was while yelling:"Prepare to taste the Noxian Guillotine!"

He jumped high while lifting up his axe when an spinning axe struck on Ryze's back killing him. Then the loud voice was heard again.

**Draven has saved himself from elimination**

Darius just looked in disbelief at what just happened while Draven approached and said:"Thank Draven later brother" After saying that the Glorius Executioner was teleported out of the Summoner's Rift.

Seconds later the voice was heard again and Darius disappeared.

**Darius has been saved from elimination by Draven**

* * *

**"Why that little...?" Said Darius while growling at the camera.**

* * *

Near the Dragon's pit was Akali facing Kayle and Poppy. She had made some damage to both, but now she was trapped against a wall. Poppy prepared to charge against her when suddenly Shen teleported to Akali's position.

"Nice timing" Said Akali jokingly. Shen didn't react to her words, he just looked at their opponents before throwing his Vorpal Blade to Poppy. Akali saw the opportunity and dashed through the shadows to attack Poppy. As soon as this happened Kayle Intervened bathing Poppy in holy light to make her inmune to damage.

Seeing this opportunity Shen dashed to Kayle in order to taunt her. Akali followed him dashing as well and before Poppy could react Kayle was already dead.

**Akali has saved herself from elimination**

Poppy saw how Akali disappeared and tried charging to Shen who disappeared as well before she could get to Shen's place.

**Shen has been saved from elimination by Akali **

Poppy just looked annoyed at what had just happened before going to the middle lane.

* * *

Back at the teleportation room Akali greeted Shen when he arrived.

"Nice job" Commented Akali with some enthusiasm in her voice. Shen just nodded before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Asked Akali.

"I'm going to meditate" He simply said with practically no emotion in his voice.

* * *

**Akali just sighed while looking disappointed at the camera.**

* * *

Talon was staying in a bush near the blue team red buff. He was waiting for a weak enemy. He saw Malphite walking near the area, but it wouldn't be safe attack. Later he was able to see Pantheon and Leona, but attacking them would be suicide. This was going to be a long day he thought.

* * *

Zac was walking between the inner and outer turret of the top lane when he saw Wukong standing in front of a bush. Zac saw the opportunity to launch himself onto the Monkey King, but when he landed his enemy disappeared.

"What the hell... " It was all he could say before the real Wukong appeared behind him.

He hit his opponent with his stuff and then began spinning in a Cyclone. Zac wasn't prepared for this ambush, so he couldn't defend himself and was turned into four Boblets that tried to get together, but were destroyed before time.

**Wukong has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Near the inner blue team middle tower was Lux who had lost sight of her allies.

"Guys, where are you?" She kept repeating without getting any response. Out of nowhere Master Yi jumped with his Highlander ability activated and ran towards Lux.

As soon as Lux saw him, she released a sphere of light, but didn't hit the Master of the Wuju Style with it. She sprinted to the jungle on her right while Master Yi followed her. Master Yi was able to reach Lux and started attacking her, but when he was about to give the final strike he disappeared.

**Master Yi has been saved from elimination by Wukong**

Lux just sighed in relief, when out of nowhere a bunch of daggers struck her killing her in the process.

**Talon has saved himself from elimination **

* * *

Garen was walking near the red team inner middle turret when he heard Damien's announcement.

**Katarina has been saved from elimination by Talon**

He groaned. It was the fourth Noxian that had been saved and they hadn't saved any Demancian yet.

He suddenly spotted an enemy and ran towards it. He raised his sword to hit a Decisive Strike. The enemy was Teemo who started running away from the Might of Demacian. But his speed wasn't enough to get away from that situation. Garen hit the Decisive Strike and started spinning his sword. Teemo ran into the jungle hoping to lose his opponent. He hid in a bush as Garen approached. Garen checked the bush to see no one inside it. He just growled again before leaving the place. As Garen left, Teemo sighed in relief when an immense bomb fell on top of him exploding and killing the Yordle in the process.

**Ziggs has saved himself from elimination**

Garen just groaned again.

* * *

Tristana was rushing through the red team upper jungle. She was confident she would eventually find a foe to eliminate.

**Rumble has been saved from elimination by Ziggs**

After hearing the announcement she heard a noise coming from the bush near next the red buff. She advanced slowly to the bush when she witnessed Amumu walking while crying. Tristana stood there thinking in a plan of action.

"On one side I can attack him, get the kill and survive elimination, but on the other hand I don't want to hurt him while he is so sad. The problem was that he is sad most of the time" Said the gunner while pondering on what to do."Stupid indecision"

As the Yordle kept thinking, a champion was coming near her back. Tristana felt a presence behind her and she turned around to see the Machine Herald deploying his Gravity Field right under her feet.

She inmediately Rocket Jumped far from Viktor falling right in front of Amumu. The Sad Mummy just stared at the gunner when he saw Viktor approaching and firing his Death Ray to both of the Yordles. Amumu inmediately tossed his bandanged to the Machine Herald pulling himself and stunnig him.

Tristana saw her oppotunity and shot her Explosive Charge where Viktor was. Right after that Viktor conjured his Chaos Storm hurting his enemies, but before he had a chance to continue the attack he was pushed through a wall by Tristana's Buster Shot.

* * *

Viktor fell right into a bush. When he got up he was received by a Spear Shot by Pantheon. He acted fast and blasted his Siphon Power gaining enough speed to run away to the river. Pantheon began following him to get the kill.

But right after he arrived at the river he was hit by a Solar Flare finally finishing the Machine Herald's run.

Pantheon reached the body of his beaten enemy and smiled while watching Leona be teleported out of the Summoner's Rift.

**Leona has saved herself from elimination**

* * *

Tristana and Amumu were left alone. both very weak, and neither of them moved.

**Pantheon has been saved from elimination by Leona**

The announcement shook the Yordles out of their trance. Tristana was the first to speak.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." Said Amumu slightly whimpering.

The silence returned. Tristana decided to continue.

"Look, neither of us is in conditions to fight. So I propose we remain together until this challenge is over, so none gets eliminated on the first challenge"

"Okay" Said Amumu trying to straighten up.

* * *

Near the bottom lane blue outer turret was Alistar looking for an enemy to slay. He suddenly heard a noise coming from a near bush. He approached slowly and when he was very close he was Terrified by Fiddlesticks who inmediately left the bush and started Draining Alistar's energy.

As soon as Alistar had a chance he Headbutted the scarecrow and slammed the ground underneath Fiddlesticks.

The Harbinger of Doom sent a Dark Wind crow silencing the Minotaur.

"I feel your fear" Shouted Fiddlesticks.

"I don't fear you idiotic scarecrow" Yelled Alistar while showing his Unbreakable Will ability. He grabbed Fiddlesticks, but before he could do anything, he lost sight of everything.

Everything turned black for a few seconds and then he heard a voice saying "Darkness...". Two maniatical laughs were heard afterwards.

**Nocturne has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

At the red team upper jungle was Rengar looking for an enemy that was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly jumped away from his position into a bush feeling a presence get close.

"Show yourself!"He shouted. No answer.

**Fiddlesticks have been saved from elimination by Nocturne**

He growled before feeling the Thrill of the Hunt and spotting his nemesis.

"I've found you, beast!" After saying those words the Voidreaver Leaps directly on top of him, but Rengar is able Strike Kha'Zix with his Bola trapping the Void creature.

Rengar approaches Kha'Zix and attacks him with Savagery leaving the creature very weak. Before he can finish off Kha'Zix, he receives an slash directly to his face making him stumble and right after that Kha'Zix fired his Void Spikes.

Kha'Zix is prepared to end this fight, but during his attempt to Leap again the Voidreaver is hit by a Primordial Burst from the Tiny Master of Evil who was hiding in a near bush.

**Veigar has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Veigar found himself in teleportation room where Damien was waiting for him.

"Well done stealing that kill Veigar" The host said mocking the Yordle in blue robe.

"You better shut up or I will destroy all you love" Said Veigar trying to sound as menacing as he could and pointing his staff at the arrogant host.

"Calm down. I was just messing with you. You don't want to hurt your beloved host on the first challenge, since you will have many other challenges to do that" Veigar was running out of patience and he was even starting to growl.

"Anyway we got to hurry before this challenge ends, so who are you picking to save?"

Veigar simply said:"Lulu"

"So you are saving your little girlfriend"Replied the host angering Veigar again.

"She is just an ally, so just save her before I show you the definition of pain!"

"Alright, gosh!"

**Lulu has been saved from elimination by Veigar**

* * *

Rengar was left alone trying to recover from the damage made by Kha'Zix. He started regaining energy when behind him a line of Hate Spikes nailed him in the back making him fall right on his face. As he did his best to get up. The Widowmaker continued releasing Hate Spikes and slashing her target.

When she was about the finish off Rengar, a red card flew directly where Rengar was, exploding and killing the Pridestalker right in front of Evelynn. A voice mocked her from near a bush.

"Fun game, but the better player wins in the end" He then laughed loudly before disappearing.

**Twisted Fate has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

**"When I get my hands on that fool I'm going to taste his pain with all pleasure" Said Evelynn with fury on her eyes.**

* * *

"Good to have you here Twisted Fate, who are you saving?" Said Damien still laughing after seeing Twisted Fate's most recent trick.

"What a better humiliation there is than her getting saved by the man she despises the most" He showed a cocky smile afterwards.

"Then is set"

**Evelynn has been saved from elimination by Twisted Fate**

* * *

Near the Dragon Pit were Sejuani, Olaf and Udyr talking about their strategy.

"As soon as we spot an enemy I'll throw my Glacial Prison on its direction. Olaf, you throw your axe to slow down the enemy. Udyr, you strike the enemy while in your Bear Stance to make sure it won't run away from the Wintes's Claw" Said Sejuani showing a lot of zealousness on her voice.

Both Udyr and Olaf agreed on Sejuani's plan.

Suddenly, Teemo spawned right in front of the Winter's Claw members. They just looked at him confused before charging at him. Teemo just ran away avoiding Sejauni's Glacial Prison and Olaf's axe. Udyr was able to stun him and started attacking him, but Teemo shot a Blinding Dart and started Moving Quickly. Afterwards he planted a mushroom that exploded in Udyr's face slowing him down.

Teemo kept runnig until he reached the Blue Buff camp having lost his enemies. He sat on the ground, finally being able to relax. He suddenly received a huge bite that put an end to his exhausting run.

**Volibear has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Nasus walked slowly to the Baron Pit spotting a familiar figure inside it.

**Sejuani has been saved from elimination by Volibear**

After hearing the announcement he approached to face his brother. As he walked in the Pit, he saw Renekton not as his brother, instead as mad creature that only he could stop.

"You arrived just in time to witness the beginning of the path of destruction I will bring this game" Said the Butcher of the Sands. He began approaching Nasus, and as he walked it was clear he would have no mercy for no one in the competition, specially Nasus.

"I know you are still there Renekton. Deep inside I still see the brother I once loved" Renekton just looked at Nasus with anger in his eyes before yelling:"Enough of talking. Time to fight!" After declaring his desire to fight, Renekton dashed forward trying to Slice his enemy. Nasus was able to avoid it, and inmediately unleashed his Spirit Fire right where Renekton was.

Renekton started feeling the pain of Nasus' Spirit Fire damaging him, but ignored it and spinned his weapon damaging Nasus who in response hit him Renekton with Siphoning Strike.

After receiving the hit, Renekton looked at Nasus in anger before yelling:"I've had enough of this". He inmediately activated Dominus empowering himself with dark energies.

"Anyway you want it, brother" Replied Nasus, before activating the Fury of the Sands enlargening and empowering himself to face his brother.

They approached each other and started hitting the other with their strongest blows trying to kill the other. After both Dominus and Fury of the Sands wore off, both Nasus and Renekton were exhausted and weak looking at each other. Renekton gave war cry before launching himself to Nasus, but when they were moments away from ending their fight, a Cannonball Barrage started falling on top of them damaging both. Nasus left the Baron's Pit inmediately, but before Renekton could leave Nasus Withered him slowing down Renekton.

Nasus gave a last look to the Baron's Pit seeing his enraged brother be finished off by the sudden Cannon Barrage that interrupted their fight.

"We will settle this later, brother"

**Gangplank has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

In the teleportation room Gangplank just arrived laughing like a maniac at the kill he just stole.

"Calm down Gangplank. We're all gonna laugh as soon as Miss Fortune arrives" Said the host silencing the Saltwater Scourge.

"What are you talking about? Who said I'm going to save that Bounty Hunter?" Said Gangplank looking offended.

"Oh. I thought there was something between you two"

The host had annoyed Gangplank."I'm out of here" Said a now angry Gangplank leaving the room.

"Wait. You still have to choose someone to save"

"Save anyone from Bilgewater. Anyone, but that Bounty Hunter"

The host was left dumb founded at what just happened. He took a coin out of his pocket and said:"Either Nautilus or Fizz?"

* * *

**Nautilus has been saved from elimination by Gangplank**

Garen kept walking through the red team jungle. He needed more Demacians champions to be saved. Noxus was already getting the upper hand and the competition had just begun. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from a bush next to the Blue Buff camp. He ran into the bush ready to hit a Decisive Strike, but stopped when he saw that it was his sister Lux.

"Garen, you scared me" Yelled Lux while hitting Garen on the shoulder. Garen just sighed in relief, until he heard another noise coming from a bush near the middle lane. He approached slowly to the bush. In a matter of seconds, Jax jumped from the bush falling right between the siblings. He stunned both of them and began damaging Lux to get saved. As soon as Garen was able to react he hit a Decisive Strike on Jax and began spinning his sword. Jax activated his Grandmaster's Might and began fighting Garen back.

Jax was overcoming Garen's strenght and was ready to finish him. When he was about to hit the final blow, he was hit by a sphere of light that trapped him right on the spot. It was followed by Lux's Final Spark that took most of Jax's energy. Jax fell to the floor letting go his postlamp. Before he could get his weapon back, Jax was finished by Garen's Demacian Justice.

**Garen has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Annie was walking through the river next to the Dragon Pit looking for an enemy to slay and be saved. She was prepared to stun whoever she spotted.

**Lux has been saved from elimination by Garen**

Annie was suddenly trapped by a vine coming from a bush. A seed was planted right next to her and both the seed and her were hit by a Deadly Bloom sprouting right under her feet. A plant grew and began attacking Annie who as soon as she could began running away not being able to see her enemy. As she ran away, Zyra left the bush and began chasing Annie to get the kill. Annie sprinted to the bottom lane and hid in a bush. Zyra got close to the bushes to finish Annie off.

"You won't escape my gra-" She was suddenly cut off by a Buster Shot coming from the bush that pushed her away from the bush. Afterwards a bandage was tossed from the same bush hitting her. Amumu pulled himself from the bush and when he got close enough to Zyra he casted his Curse of the Sad Mummy. Tristana Rocket Jumped falling in front of Zyra, and Annie came out of the bush to Incinerate Zyra. Unfortunately for the yordles and Annie, Zyra was able to react on time and summoned her Stranglethorns to knock up all of them. Zyra ran away back to the river to get away from her enemies.

As she ran away the three smaller champions just looked defeated after failing to kill Zyra.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Annie as she began complaining on how Zyra survived.

* * *

Zyra reached the Dragon's Pit and stuck out her head to check if the champions she had just faced had followed her. What she didnt't expect was Audacious Charge from Xin Zhao who totally destroyed Zyra.

**Xin Zhao has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Reunited on the Blue team middle inhibitor were Ashe, Nunu, Tryndamere and Anivia prepared to decide a course of action.

"If we want Avarosa to prevail on the Freljord we must remain together"Said Ashe.

"Tryndamere, both of us will focus on eliminating whoever our target is at the moment" Tryndamere nooded to Ashe's commands as she continued "Anivia and Nunu, you make sure no one tries to blindside us and if you can try to look for Gragas to strengthen the Freljord's team. They all nodded and left through the upper blue team jungle.

As they left a group of dark figures started following them from a safe distance.

* * *

**Alistar has been saved from elimination by Xin Zhao**

Vayne was waiting in a bush on the lower red team jungle. Whoever walked too close would be Condemned and stunned right into the wall and slayed in a short time.

She heard a noise coming from the Blue buff camp, it was Nidalee who began walking directly to the bush Vayne was in. Suddenly she stopped and hurled a Javelin aiming to the bush in front of her.

Vayne inmediately Tumbled out of the bush avoiding Nidalee's Javelin Toss. Nidalee transformed into her Aspect of Cougar and Pounced trying to Swipe her enemy, but Vayne activated her Final Hour ability and Tumbled once again becoming invisible. Nidalee lost sight of Vayne before being shot and stunned against a wall. Vayne began hitting Nidalee until she had very low health.

As soon as Nidalee was able to move again, she transformed back into a human, healed herself and began running away. Vayne Tumbled once again to end Nidalee's life, but before she could hit her again, Nidalee's liforces were drained from her killing her.

Vayne growled at whoever had stolen that kill from her.

**Vladimir has saved himself from elimination**

Vayne got even angrier after knowing who did it. She tried to shrug it off and continue the challenge, but before she could walk away from the place she was teleported out of the Summoner's Rift.

**Vayne has been saved from elimination by Vladimir**

* * *

As she appeared in the teleportation room, she saw a laughing Vladimir next to Damien and Matt.

"What's up with all the champions saving their rivals, first Jinx, then Twisted Fate and now Vladimir?"Asked Damien to his assistant.

"Don't know, must be a champions thing to do"Replied Matt.

As the two stuff members kept on discussing the oddness of the actions of the champions, Vayne approached Vladimir with rage in her eyes.

"What kind of sick mind games you think you are playing, you dark creature?!"Said Vayne while aiming her crossbow at the Crimson Reaper. Vladimir just looked at the Night Hunter before suddenly bursting into laughter.

"I'm just keeping the fun to this game. And you, my dear, bring a lot of fun to this game" He just walked away after saying those words he left leaving a very angry Vayne.

* * *

Malzahar wandered through the red team bot lane looking for an enemy. As he passed next to a bush, Twitch appeared out of nowhere hurling him a Venom Cask and began shooting him. Malzahar lost most of his health rapidly and Twitch's Contaminating wasn't helping.

"Don't worry, Malz. It'll only hurt 'til you die" Said Twitch as he laughed. Malzahar had enough of the Plague Rat, so decided to end him with his Nether Grasp. He turned around and began suppressing him.

"Feel the power of the Void, you filthy rat!"

Malzahar had already eliminated half of Twitch's health, but before he could end, he was hit by Zac who dashed to him from the jungle. The Secret Weapon began bouncing over Malzahar killing the Prophet of the Void.

**Zac has saved himself from elimination**

"Good one, Zac" Says Twitch while recovering from the Nether Grasp. Before Zac can say anything he is teleported out the Rift. Soon after Twitch is teleported as well.

**Twitch has been saved from elimination by Zac**

* * *

Ashe, Tryndamere, Nunu and Anivia were walking through the middle lane. Nunu and Anivia were checking the bushes, so no one would ambush them while Ashe and Tryndamere were walking ahead of them. Anivia checked the right bush and found nothing while Nunu checked the left bush, but was suddenly pushed into the river by a Pillar of Ice. Nunu turned around to find Lissandra and Trundle behind him.

"Help!" Was all Nunu could say before being hit an Ice Shard. Trundle coated the area with his Frozen Domain reaching Nunu quickly and Chomping him. Both Lissandra and Trundle laughed loudly while they were ready to finish off Nunu. Both were hit with an orb of ice by Anivia stunning them.

"Run! Nunu! Run!" Nunu does as told and makes his way to the jungle.

Ashe noticing the fight that just began fires her Enchanted Crystal Arrow aiming at Lissandra. Anivia gets close enough to send a Frostbite to Lissandra. Before any of the attacks hit her she escapes with her Glacial Path while saying:

"This is just a battle. I've already won the war"

The Crystal Arrow misses Lissandra and instead hits Trundle stunning him. Tryndamere dashes reaching Trundle and begins hitting him. Ashe fires nine arrows to finally kill Trundle.

**Ashe has saved herself from elimination**

* * *

Kennen was looking for an enemy at the blue team top lane.

**Tryndamere has been saved from elimination by Ashe**

The Heart of the Tempest spotted a shadow near the outer tower. He got close and recognized it as one of Zed's Living Shadows. Kennen knew Zed was close since the shadow was still there. What he didn't expect was Zed swapping places with the shadow right next to him.

Zed throws his spinning blades hitting Kennen. Kennen transforms into a ball of electricity tackling Zed and followed with an Electrical Surge. Kennen tries to finish his Marks of the Storm by hitting Zed with a Thundering Shuriken, but Zed is able to avoid it.

A frustrated Kennen summons his Slicing Maelstrom, but Zed inmediately uses his Death Mark to avoid the damage and enter a bush. Kennen approaches the bush, but as soon as he gets close he's hit by two Razor Shurikens coming from both Zed and his shadow. The attack is followed by Shadow Slash that leaves a very damaged Kennen trying to reach Zed and get the kill. Kennen fails as the Death Mark triggers dealing Kennen enough damage to kill him.

**Zed has saved himself from elimination**

"Only the worthy will survive" Said Zed as he was teleported out of the Rift.

* * *

Nunu lost sight of his allies from Freljord. He knew Ashe and Tryndamere were already safe, but he couldn't find Anivia. He suddenly spotted Lissandra looking for an enemy near the Baron Pit. He hid since he knew Lissandra wanted to take over Freljord and crush those who were on her way. He sighed.

* * *

**"You know, sometimes I wish I didn't have to be tangled in all the conflicts that constantly occur in the Freljord. Life would be much simpler" Said an slightly upset Nunu.**

* * *

**Syndra has been saved from elimination by Zed**

Lissandra began approaching Nunu's way. Suddenly she smirked before sending an ice claw on Nunu's direction.

"You've got nowhere to go Yeti Rider"

Nunu began running all the way to the top lane trying to escape from Lissandra. He entered a bush on his way and began channeling his Absolute Zero ability. Lissandra approached the bush, but right before entering she smirked again and encased herself in her Frozen Tomb.

"How predictable" She said while laughing. The Frozen Tomb protected her from Nunu's Absolute Zero and damaging the already exhausted Yeti Rider. Nunu continued his way to the top lane while Lissandra finished her Frozen Tomb. Nunu reached the top lane and hid in a bush hopping Lissandra wouldn't attack him.

Lissandra got close to the place and hurled and Ice Shard at Nunu knowing he hid in the bush. Nunu threw an Ice Blast, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the Ice Witch.

Suddenly behind Lissandra another champion spawned. It was Kennen who had been killed earlier by Zed. Lissandra didn't notice Kennen presence which gave an opportunity to the Heart of the Tempest to apply the three stacks of Mark of the Storm finishing with his Slicing Maelstrom and slaying Lissandra in the process.

**Kennen has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Amumu, Tristana and Annie were walking next to the blue team Blue Buff. They had agreed to work together for the challenge.

**Irelia has been saved from elimination by Kennen**

"There's gotta be someone on our way" Says an annoyed Annie.

"We'll find someone eventually" Says Tristana trying to be positive.

Amumu spots something coming from the river. "I think we can beat whoever is there"

Tristana and Amumu get close to the river only to find this unknown enemy. They were surprised to find Karthus undead form trying to hit Varus.

**Varus has saved himself from elimination**

Annie had stayed behind and growled at hearing the announce that another champion was save. She doesn't notice the Javelin coming in her way

* * *

Varus appeared in teleportation room with Damien.

"Welcome Arrow of Retribution" Says the host trying to sound enthusiastic.

Varus just looks at the host with a solemn face.

"Come on. Try to be ecstatic. You just saved yourself from elimination" Varus began getting irritated by Damien's attitude.

"Whatever. Just pick someone to save and get out of here" Varus began leaving the room, but before being completely out he said:

"Diana" The host was confused by Varus' choice. But decided to shrug it off.

**Diana has been saved from elimination by Varus**

* * *

Annie was hit by a Javelin tossed by Nidalee. Annie turns around to receive a Takedown by a Cougar Nidalee. Annie's health rapidly disappears. She inmediately wraps herself in a Molten Shield and tries to Incinerate her opponent, but misses as Nidalee Pounces back to avoid it. Annie runs to the top lane hoping Nidalee won catch her. As Nidalee keeps following Annie she transforms back in to a human and tosses another Javelin at Annie. Annie barely avoids it reaching the outer tower of the lane and hurl a fire to Nidalee.

There she finds Nunu who is was leaving a bush. Nunu just looks at both Annie and Nidalee, and throws an Ice Blast. It hits Nidalee slowing her down. Nunu sees his opportunity and uses Blood Boil to reach Nidalee and begins damaging her. Nidalee turns around having lost over half of her life and transforms back into a cougar to Pounce out of Nunu's reach. Nunu begins getting close to Nidalee, but before he can catch her a dark figure Flings her back into the jungle.

Nidalee gets up and find Singed had Flinged her into his Mega Adhesive and Poison Trail. Before she could do anything her health disappeared in a matter of seconds. Nunu arrived just to see Nidalee die in the poison.

Singed laughed maniacally as he was teleported.

**Singed has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Amumu and Tristana both witnessed Singed killing Nidalee and getting saved. They both approached ready to fight with Nunu. Annie came from to the top lane and prevented Amumu and Tristana from attacking Nunu.

"Don't hurt him. He could have killed me, but instead decided to attack Nidalee"

"Fine. Then what should we do?" Asked Tristana.

"Nunu. Let's make a deal. We all help each other throughout this challenge and if you save yourself, you have to save one of us"

Nunu thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Deal"

**Warwick has been saved from elimination by Singed**

* * *

Blitzcrank was next to the red team's Nexus waiting for anyone to come. Surprisingly no one had come yet. The Great Steam Golem suddenly spotted an enemy approaching his way from the bottom lane. It was Graves. As soon as Graves saw Blitzcrank he began making his way to fight the golem. When they were face to face Blitzcrank tried to Rocket Grab Graves, but Graves dashed avoiding the attack and getting closer to Blitzcrank.

"You'll more than that to get rid of me" He said before beginning to fire at Blitzcrank. Blitzcrank received a lot of damage from Graves first two shells, but as soon as the Outlaw began reloading, Blitzcrank put himself in Overdrive to get close to Graves knocking him up with a Power Fist. Blitzcrank began making his way out of the red team base heading to the bottom lane whlie Graves kept on following him. While running in the lane he entered a bush to step in a trap set by Caitlyn who was also in the bush. Caitlyn took the chance to shoot Blitzcrank with her Piltover Peacemaker.

Graves reached the bush and fired both his End of the Line round and his Collateral Damage shell. Inside the bush, Blitzcrank avoided Graves attacks, but Caitlyn didn't. Blitzrank saw his opportunity and detonated his Static Field finishing what was left of Caitlyn's life. Graves entered the bush to find Caitlyn's corpse and Blitzcrank disapparing while saying: "I have outplayed you two, fleshings" Graves groaned cursing his luck.

**Blitzcrank has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Karma was following a weak Urgot near the lower blue team jungle. Urgot had failed to hit most of his abilities and was escaping for his life from Karma. Urgot was able to lose Karma of sight after hiding inside the Dragon's pit. Karma reached the river, but wasn't able to spot Urgot. She sighed in frustration.

**Orianna has been saved from elimination by Blitzcrank**

Urgot thought he was finally save until he was hit by a Sonic Wave, followed by a Resonating Strike and finally was knocked back into the river by a Dragon's Rage roundhouse kick. Urgot appeared right in front of Karma who finished Urgot's run with an Inner Flame.

**Karma has saved herself from elimination**

As Karma was teleported she smiles at Lee Sin who was waiting in the Dragon's Pit.

* * *

**Lee Sin has been saved from elimination by Karma**

Jarvan knew it. She had to be somewhere near. He saw LeBlanc on the red team Red Buff, but when he entered he found nothing. She couldn't have gone far. He didn't expect LeBlanc dashing to him and hitting him with Distorsion before going back to her original spot. Jarvan throws his Demacian Standard on the way LeBlanc attacked, before dashing to it with a Dragon Strike, knocking up LeBlanc on his way. He tried to finish the job by using Cataclysm right into her. She disappeared for a second. When she came back, she was with a copy of herself and dashed out of Jarvan's circle.

Jarvan groaned as she escaped, leaving with low health. He followed her and saw her go into a bush. Suddenly out of the bush, a huge shark killing LeBlanc in the process.

**Fizz has saved himself from elimination**

Jarvan was about to complain, until he saw Shyvana chasing Cho'Gath through the river in her dragon form. Cho'Gath ruptured the area under Shyvana knocking her up. Jarvan smiled as he saw his opportunity. He threw his Demacian Standard and dashed to it.

**Jarvan has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Damien was asking Fizz who his pick was, when Jarvan was teleported right next to Fizz.

"Welcome Exemplar of Demacia. Didn't expect to see you after that kill you lost" Said the cocky host mocking Jarvan.

"Very funny. Now, may I choose who to save?" Said a clearly annoyed Jarvan.

"Wait for your turn. Now, where were we?" Said the host as he looked back at Fizz.

"I pick..."

"Damien! Another champion won the challenge" The host hear his assistant's voice and turned around the face a group of screens he had behind him. He saw Heimerdinger being teleported in front of Gragas' corpse.

"Another! I already have two here!" He yelled before approaching a nearby microphone and saying:

**Heimerdinger has saved himself from elimination**

After making the announcement, Heimerdinger appeared next to Jarvan and Fizz.

"Let's do this fast, before any other champion arrives" He pointed at Fizz. "Who's your pick?"

"Nami"

"Yours?" He said, now pointing at Jarvan.

"Shyvana"

"And yours?" Now he was pointing at Heimerdinger.

"Corki"

"You can leave or do whatever you want. I've got stuff to do" The champions left annoyed at the host's attitude.

**Nami has been saved from elimination by Fizz**

**Shyvana has been saved from elimination by Jarvan**

**Corki has been saved from elimination by Heimerdinger**

* * *

**"This competition just began and I'm alreayd tired of this host's attitude" Said annoyed Jarvan.**

* * *

Amumu, Tristana, Annie and Nunu wandered through the upper red team jungle looking for an enemy, but couldn't find anything. They were already tired and wanted to get a kill. They approached the red buff camp when out of a bush a Lifeform Desintegration Ray was projected hitting the smaller champions. A Null Zone was created by Malzahar under all of them causing damage. Balls of acid and ooze are launched in their direction. Kha'Zix leaps in the middle of the group to kill somebody.

As soon as the fight began Amumu got close to the Void Champions and used his Curse of the Sad Mummy. Nunu began channeling his Absolute Zero ability. Annie summoned Tibbers hitting Vel'Koz and Malzahar. Tristana threw and Explosive Charge on Kha'Zix and began shooting at it with Rapid Fire.

Both groups lost health quickly. Kog'Maw retreated to avoid getting killed. Kha'Zix realized they wouldn't win that team fight and left becoming invisible for a second. Nunu's Absolute Zero finished channeling killing Vel'Koz in the process.

**Nunu has saved himself from elimination**

Tristana tried to kill Malzahar by Rocket Jumping into him. Malzahar reacted by suppresing Tristana with his Nether Grasp. Tristana was about to die until Amumu tossed himself stunnig Malzahar. They all got ready to follow them. Suddenly Annie was teleported out of the Rift.

**Annie has been saved from elimination by Nunu**

Both Tristana and Amumu began following Malzahar to get the kill. Just when they were close to killing him, the Prophet of the Void, an orb of arcane stole the kill.

"Thanks for the kill" Said the Nine-Tailed Fox.

**Ahri has saved herself from elimination**

"Guess it's the two of us again" Said Tristana trying to be positive at their latest fail at getting the kill.

**Miss Fortune has been saved from elimination by Ahri**

* * *

Thresh was running away from the bottom lane into the blue team's inner towers. Lucian had caught him off guard and was looking to finish the job. Lucian was beginning to catch up and had his eyes set on one goal: Get revenge on Thresh. Thresh took a turn going into the jungle. Lucian dashes getting close enough to fire a Piercing Light and a Ardent Blaze on Thresh. Lucian begins firing numerous shots at Thresh while chasing him.

Just as Lucian began his Culling, an Onslaught of Shadows run over him stoping his shots. A confused Lucian is then cleaved and knocked back by Hecarim. A weak Lucian tries to dash to escape the situation, but is then hit by Thresh' scythe whick end up killing him.

**Thresh has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Graves was tired of wandering the Sumnoner's Rift. He was going to slay the next champion he saw. He approached the blue team blue buff camp and found the enemy he was looking for. Kog'Maw was waiting for an enemy to approach without noticing the Outlaw behind him.

**Hecarim has been saved from elimination by Thresh**

Graves fired a Smoke Screen to blind Kog'Maw. Graves didn't doubt and fired both his Collateral Damage explosive shell and his End of the Line round. Kog'Maw survived the attack and began making his way to the red team outer tower lane getting into a bush on his way. The moment Graves lost sight of Kog'Maw inside the bush, he dashed to reach Kog'Maw. Kog'Maw slowed Graves down with his Void Ooze not letting the Outlaw get close enough to kill Kog'Maw. The Mouth of the Abyss launched a Caustic Spittle and a ball of Living Artillery.

Graves was starting to fall behind. But Graves wasn't going to let his opponent escape. Not again. Graves fired another End of the Line round aiming at Kog'Maw. Kog'Maw was able to avoid the initial damage, but the round impacted the tower detonating in the process and killing the Mouth of the Abyss upon its explosion.

**Graves has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Sivir was following Malphite silently. She was going to ambush him the moment he had his guard down. Malphite was a tough opponent, but he wasn't invincible. Malphite was on his way to the Dragon's Pit thinking he spotted an enemy champion.

**Jax has been saved from elimination by Graves**

The announcement caught Malphite's attention making him turn around. The next thing he saw was Sivir's Boomerang Blade hitting on its way and back. Malphite didn't hesitate on dashing directly to Sivir's position. Sivir reacted on time to use her Spell Shield and blocking Malphite's Unstoppable Force. Sivir began attacking Malphite very quickly. Malphite health's diminished slowly which gave him the chance to slam the ground damaging Sivir and begin hitting her with Brutal Strikes. Sivir's health decreased much faster than Malphite forcing her to run away.

"You tought it would be that easy to kill me!" He shouted as Sivir began running. As soon as Sivir began making her way into the jungle she was hit by a Seismic Shard slowing her down and letting Malphite reach her. He got close to her, but just when the Shard of the Monolith prepared to continue his assault a Spirit Fire was unleashed on the ground below him. Malphite then felt himself get slowed down. He couldn't reach Sivir anymore. Out of a bush came running Nasus and hit Malphite with a Syphoning Strike killing Malphite.

Sivir smirked at Nasus, while saying:"I didn't really need your help, you know" Nasus just shrugged before being teleported out of the Rift

**Nasus has saved from elimination**

* * *

Near the top lane, a battle was about to initiate. Both Kassadin and Malzahar were about the fight each other. Kassadin blinked appearing right in front of the Prophet of the Void. Kassadin tried to continue the attack, but was suddenly stopped by Malzahar's Nether Grasp.

**Sivir has been saved from elimination by Nasus**

Suddenly out of a bush, Aatrox launched himself knocking up both Malzahar and Kassadin. Aatrox drew in the blood of both of his foes and began hitting Kassadin. The Void Walker blinked out of Aatrox range to avoid death. Aatrox turned around to focus his attacks on Malzahar. Suddenly Sion appeared from the red team base running on Malzahar's way. Malzahar was able to avoid it. Aatrox wasn't so lucky. Sion slammed the ground under Aatrox knocking him up. Sion roared on Aatrox direction slowing him down. Aatrox dashed avoiding Sion's Decimating Smash.

Aatrox landed in the jungle, only to receive fatal damage by Renekton upon arrival. Aatrox entered stasis as he regained his health. Renekton waited for Aatrox revival, but was smashed by a hammer coming out of nowhere. Renekton was then knocked back. He turned around to find out it his attacker was Jayce. Renekton dashed inmediately on Jayce front and began attacking him.

As soon as Aatrox revived, he was damaged by Sion's Decimating Smash. Aatrox began fighting back Sion in search for a kill. Sion roared in Aatrox direction reducing Aatrox's armor. Aatrox was close to dying again, so he dashed out of Sion's range. Sion rushed to catch Aatrox, but was slowed down by an axe thrown behind him. He turned around to find both Udyr and Olaf charging in his way. Sion began fighting back, but it was hard to fight to opponents at the same time, so he began escaping through to the top lane.

Jayce had tried to fight with Renekton, but was overpowered quickly forcing to hide in the bushes. Renekton had lost sight of the Defender of Tomorrow and was looking for him in the bushes. He stopped for a second before launching himself into a bush. Jayce cursed his luck as Renekton entered the bush he was in.

Aatrox had succesfully escaped Sion and was trying to recover of the fight. He entered a bush only to be hit with a whirlwind knocking him up and then being fatally damaged after a lot of sword strikes.

**Yasuo has saved himself from elimination**

**Renekton has saved himself from elimination**

Sion was being followed by both Udyr and Olaf and they were catching up to him. He got close to the bushes trying to hide from Udyr who had reached him faster with his Bear Stance. Udyr was about to stun Sion, but suddenly disappeared.

**Udyr has been saved from elimination by Yasuo**

**Xerath has been saved from elimination by Renekton**

Just when Sion thought he was save. He was hit by a dagger coming from another bush. Sion tried to look for the mysterious opponent, but couldn't find anything. Suddenly he was struck by the same dagger in the back. He turned around to find two Shacos attacking him. He shielded himself and tried to hit a Decimating Smash, but then was slowed down by an axe coming his way. Olaf finally reached him and continued his attack on Sion. The Undead Juggernaut had had enough of that fight and made his way out charging in the river's way at maximum speed.

Neither Olaf nor Shaco were able to stop Sion's escape. They both began fighting each other trying the get a kill. Both suddenly felt a tremor in the ground below them. Olaf reacted fast enough and used his Ragnarok ability to avoid a Rupture that knocked up Shaco. Olaf left the lane as soon as he spotted Kog'Maw, Cho'Gath and Vel'Koz. Shaco was left alone and was easily killed by the Voidborns.

**Kog'Maw has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Amumu and Tristana were looking for an enemy near the middle lane. Both of them were tired, they had been in the Rift for long enough.

**Cho'Gath has been saved from elimination by Kog'Maw**

They sighed. Another champion was saved and they were still there.

"I can't believe we have been so long and we haven't been able to kill a champion" Said Amumu looking sadly at the ground. Tristana glanced at him. He needed some support, and at the moment she was the only one to be able to help him.

"Try to calm down. It's not like any of these is your fault. We are doing our best. We are just having some bad luck We'll find someone soon" She tried to sound soothing, but she wasn't used to doing that kind of stuff.

Amumu looked at her. He was about to say something, but shut his mouth when he saw an enemy approaching them. Tristana noticed how Amumu was looking behind her. She turned around to find Sion running on their way. They both avoided Sion's collision moving to both sides around him.

Sion wasn't with full health, but he wasn't going to get intimidated by a pair of Yordles. He turned on Tristana's way and prepared to hit a Decimating Smash. Tristana Rocked Jumped over him falling next to Amumu. The Sad Mummy tossed himself with his bandanges stunning Sion. Tristana inmediately placed an Explosive Charge on SIon and began shooting at it with Rapid Fire. Sion shielded himself and began approaching Tristana to fire a shockwave on Tristana's way, but Amumu stunned him with his Curse of the Sad Mummy stopping him from getting any further. The Explosive Charge along with Tristana's Buster Shot exploded getting through Sion's shield and pushing him away.

Sion's health was low, but he was tough enough to reach and take down Tristana. He approached her and roared on her way reducing her armor and slowing her down. Tristana did her best to get away while shooting at the Undead Juggernaut. Tristana's health disappeared quickly while Sion's diminished slowly. Amumu kept on attacking Sion with Despair and Tantrum. Both Tristana and Sion were close to dying, but Sion was already preparing a Decimating Smash to kill Tristana. Amumu tossed himself one last time, this time killing Sion.

**Amumu has saved himself from elimination**

Amumu was teleported out of the Rift when he noticed Sion's body reanimating right behind Tristana. He tried to warn her, but it was too late. He wasn't in the Rift anymore.

* * *

Amumu appeared on the teleportation room with Damien receiving him.

"Good job. You finally saved yourself from elimination. And you even..."

"Save Tristana! She is in danger!" Screamed the Sad Mummy. The host just looked with an annoyed face at the small champion before ordering the summoners to bring Tristana.

**Tristana has been saved from elimination by Amumu**

Tristana appeared in the teleportation room. She sighed in relief that Sion was nowhere near.

She smiled while looking at Amumu."Told you it was just bad luck" After saying those words she left the room looking for her friends from Bandle City. Amumu stood there watching her leave.

"You can leave, you know" Said the host obviously irritated. Amumu left the room looking for Annie.

"Now that he is gone, maybe I can relax for..."

"Damien, two champions just saved themselves" Said Matt knowing he was annoying the host.

"Oh, come on!" Said the host going back to his microphone and looking at his sceens. At one of the screens it was visible how Mordekaiser was being teleported in front of Zyra's plant form. In another screen you could see Caitlyn being teleported with Sona's corpse far away from her position.

* * *

**Mordekaiser** **has saved himself from elimination**

**Caitlyn has saved herself from elimination**

Firoa and Quinn were looking for an enemy near the Dragon's Pit. They agreed on working together for Demacia's sake. Valor landed on Quinn's shoulder.

"Did you find anything, Val?" The eagle just shook its head slowly. "That's okay. Keep on searching. I'll call you if I need your help" Valor nodded before soaring back to the air.

Fiora just looked in disbelief at what she just witnessed. "How do you communicate so well with that bird?"

"We've been through a lot together. We formed a bond that makes it much easier to express ourselves. Besides I'm not the only who understands him"

"Who else can understand it?" Said a confused Fiora. How could it be possible she thought.

"Nidalee seems to understand him. Lulu says she does, but I don't really know when that Yordle says something for real. I think Anivia can do it too"

**Yorick has been saved from elimination by Mordekaiser**

**Jayce has been saved from elimination by Caitlyn**

"That's interesting..." They heard a noise coming from the bottom lane.

"Valor, reveal the area" Valor did as he was told and revealed the area showing Urgot hidden inside a bush. Both of the Demacian champions made their way to reach Urgot. The Headsman's Pride reacted fast enough and supressed Fiora with his Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser. As soon as they changed positions, Urgot launched a Corrosive Charge at Quinn followed by missiles fired directly on Quinn's direction. Quinn commanded Valor to blind Urgot, but even though Valor succesfully did it, the missiles were still hitting her. Fiora dashed as soon as she could to stab Urgot with her sword. She inmediately identified all of Urgot's Vitals and began circling him while hitting all the Vitals. Quinn reacted as well and knocked Urgot back and hit him in a vulnerable spot. Urgot couldn't resist anymore.

**Fiora has saved herself from elimination**

* * *

**Dr. Mundo has saved himself from elimination**

Fiora and Dr. Mundo appeared in front of Damien who was already tired of dealing with most of the champions.

"Just pick somebody. I want to rest"

"I pick Quinn" Before the host could order the summoners to bring Quinn, he was interrupted by Mundo.

"Mundo killed scary serpent. Mundo wanted to save tree"

"I don't have time for this. Just save Quinn and Maokai!"

**Quinn has been saved from elimination by Fiora**

**Maokai has been saved from elimination by Dr. Mundo**

* * *

Outside the teleportation room, most of the champions were looking at a group of screens which showed most of the remaining champions still fighting to survive the first challenge. On one screen you could see Rammus rolling with a Time Bomb on his back before it exploded killing him.

**Zilean has saved himself from elimination**

On another screen Lucian was firing many shots at Karthus before the Deathsinger lost its physical form.

**Lucian has saved himself from elimination**

Most champions were commenting to each other on the champions who just saved themselves. There was a group of champions that was separated from the rest. They were discussing what their strategy would be during this competition. They were going to make sure their faction last long in this competition. But to get far, they needed allies.

**Ezreal has been saved from elimination by Zilean **

**Sona has been saved from elimination by Lucian**

* * *

Soraka was wandering near the Blue team middle inhibitor. She was looking for an ally to help rather than an enemy to kill. She hadn't been able to find anyone during most of the match. She was temporarily with Karma, but she lost sight of her after an ambush by Swain, LeBlanc and Sion.

She then heard a noise coming from the jungle. She approached slowly until she saw Nidalee running away with very low health from Olaf who was following her using his Ragnarok ability. Soraka, following her instinct, healed Nidalee helping her survive an axe thrown by Olaf. Soraka created a zone that silenced Olaf just when Ragnarok wore off. Before Olaf could leave the zone, he was rooted to the ground. Olaf growled at Soraka before being hit by a Javelin with maximum range. Afterwards Nidalee Pounced at Olaf and clawed him in her cougar form. Olaf's health disappeared in mere seconds.

**Nidalee has saved herself from elimination**

Soraka just watched as Nidalee was teleported. Nidalee looked at Soraka for a second and said:"Thank you" before fully dissappearing. Soraka just made her way out of the zone before being teleported out of the Rift.

**Soraka has been saved from elimination**

* * *

Champions were still focused on the screens. There weren't many champions left, so they wanted to see who weren't going to get past the first challenge. Far away from the screens Caitlyn and Vi were waiting for someone. Eventually Jarvan, Garen, Karma and Irelia arrived.

"What did you want to discuss?" Asked Irelia counfused by the reason they were asked to come.

"We asked you all to come here because we wanted to work together" Said the Sheriff of Piltover.

"You want to ally with us?" Said Garen.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. We know that Noxus is in friendly terms with Zaun. It won't be long until they begin working together, maybe they already are teaming up. What we want is that you lead champions from Demacia and Ionia to make sure both Noxus and Zaun are out of this game as soon as possible. What do you think?"

The representatives from both factions were discussing wheter to accept Piltover's prososition. Jarvan was the first to speak.

"I think it's an interesting alliance and I think most Demacian champions will agree on this agreement" Said Jarvan offering his hand to Caitlyn. Caitlyn shook Jarvan's hand and then focused on Irelia and Karma.

"We'll think about it" Said Karma before leaving along with Irelia.

* * *

**"It's an interesting proposal, but I don't think we can trust them to form an alliance" Said Karma looking doubtful at the camera.**

* * *

**Kassadin has saved himself from elimination**

**Lissandra has saved herself from elimination**

**Shaco has saved himself from elimination**

The screen showed the corpses of Galio, Malphite and Teemo. Damien prepared the receive the next group of champions.

"Kassadin, glad to have you here. Who's your choice?" Said the host trying to sound cheerful.

"Rengar" Before the host could order the summoners to bring Rengar, Lissandra arrived.

"I demand you to bring Trundle inmediately!" Yelled Lissandra.

"Chill a bit Ice Witch" Said the host before ordering the summoners to bring Rengar and Trundle. The summoners were interrupted by Shaco who just arrived.

The host sighed. He wasn't going to stand all these champions.

* * *

**Rengar has been saved from elimination by Kassadin**

**Trundle has been saved from elimination by Lissandra**

**Brand has been saved from elimination by Shaco**

Anivia was flying near the bottom lane. The challenge wouldn't last for much longer. She approached the bushes near the outer tower of the lane. Suddenly out of a bush Aatrox dashed knocking up Anivia. Aatrox inmediately used his Massacre ability and unleashed his Blades of Torment, but before he could begin attacking Anivia, a wall of ice was created separating both of them. Anivia created a Glacial Storm that slowed Aatrox down and then hit him with a Frostbite.

Aatrox surrounded the wall and followed Anivia into a bush. Just when he got in, he was hit by an orb of ice that stunned him. Before he could move, he was hit by another Frostbite, this time killing Aatrox in the process.

**Anivia has saved herself from elimination**

Anivia sighed in relief before being teleported out of the Rift.

* * *

Cassiopeia was waiting inside the Baron's Pit for an enemy to approach. She had waited for quite a while, but was sure she would catch someone soon.

**Gragas has been saved from elimination by Anivia**

She heard an strong noise coming from the Red Buff camp. She left her position and spotted the body of Ryze lying in front of Taric and Skarner.

**Taric has saved himself from elimination**

Cassiopeia decided to go back to her original ambushing spot. On her way to the river, she was hit by Riven who was dashing and jumping her with her broken sword. Cassiopeia tried to the petrify her, but Riven jumped right over her avoiding her gaze. Riven reformed her sword and began hitting Cassiopeia. The Serpent's Embrace tried to hit her with a Noxious Blast and spitted a cloud of poison, but Riven was able to avoid both abilities before finishing off Cassiopeia.

**Riven has saved herself from elimination**

**Skarner has been saved from elimination by Taric**

* * *

Both Kha'Zix and Vel'Koz were waiting in a bush for an enemy to approach near the middle lane. They had already checked the lower part of the Rift and were hoping a champion would show up soon.

**Janna has been saved from elimination by Riven**

Soon, both spotted Kayle coming from a bush. She was making her way to the bush they were waiting. As soon as she got close enough, Kha'Zix Leaped while on stealth falling on top of Kayle. At the same time Vel'Koz knocked Kayle up with a Tectonic Disruption before using his Lifefrom Disintegration Ray. Kayle was able to make herself inmune to damage. Both Void champions kept on attacking her. Kayle began flying into the jungle. Both Kha'Zix and Vel'Koz began following Kayle itno the jungle, but as soon as she entered a bush. Both of them were suddenly taunted into attacking a champion hidden in the bush. They were taunted by Galio's Idol of Durand. Kayle turned around to attack Kha'Zix with Righteous Fury. Galio burst out of his statue form leaving Kha'Zix weak enoiugh to be killed by Kayle.

**Kayle has saved herself from elimination**

After seeing his ally be killed, Vel'Koz began retreating from the lane. On his way out he was hit by Viktor's Death Ray followed by his Chaos Storm. Viktor laughed loudly as he was teleported out of the Rift.

**Viktor has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Poppy was sitting inside the Dragon's Pit. She was tired. A hundred of champions had already saved themselves and she was still trapped looking for an opponent to kill.

**Galio has been saved from elimination by Kayle**

**Urgot has been saved from elimination by Viktor**

* * *

**"You know what's not fun? None of the champions that actually saved themselves decided to save me. I hoped at least someone from Demacia or Bandle would've helped me" Said an slightly disappointed Poppy.**

* * *

Poppy was taken out fo her thoughts when she heard the voice of the host.

**"Attention all those who are left in the Summoner's Rift. I'm your host with an important announcement. A hundred champions have been saved so far. That means there are only five spots left for those who are still fighting for thier lives. The next champions that score a kill will be safe, but they can't choose someone to save. Have fun fighting to survive"**

After hearing the message Poppy looked at the river in front of her and saw Morgana looking for an enemy. She was going to win this competition with or without anyone's help. She stood up, took her hammer and began charging on Morgana's way.

* * *

Malphite was walking in front of the Blue Buff's camp when he spotted Morgana on the river. He didn't think of it twice before dashing with Unstoppable Force on Morgana's way. When he was about to knock up Morgana, she shielded herself with a Black Shield. Morgana avoided both Malphite and Poppy's attacks. Morgana latched her Soul Shackles onto both Poppy and Malphite. She then released a Dark Binding rooting Malphite.

Before Morgana's chains stunned her, Poppy smashed the ground with Keeper's Verdict knocking Morgana while both her and Malphite were stunned. When Morgana fell back to the ground she tried to ran away, but was slowed down by a Seismic Shard and Poppy's Hammer Shock. Morgana infected the ground with Tormented Soil trying to kill Malphite who was running out of health, but it wasn't enough. Malphite tried to kill Morgana with a Ground Slam, but was stunned against a wall by Poppy. Poppy then ran with Steadfast Presence trying to catch Morgana. Poppy finally got close enough to throw her buckler and kill Morgana.

**Poppy has saved herself from elimination**

Malphite groaned after hearing the announcement. Suddenly a huge spider fell in front of him and attacked him with a Venomous Bite killing Malphite in the process.

**Elise has saved herself from elimination**

* * *

LeBlanc was running away from Olaf. He had found her and taken most of her health. She tried to fight him back, but he used his Ragnarok ability to avoid being stunned. LeBlanc reached the top lane blue outer tower. As soon as she could she dashed into the jungle disappearing out of Olaf's sight. Olaf ran into the jungle looking forward to kill LeBlanc. He didn't notice the Deceiver had blinked back to her previous position. LeBlanc made her way into a bush hoping she could take some time to heal the damage she received.

Suddenly she stepped into a mushroom that detonated and poisoned her. Before the poison could killed her, she was able to say her last words. "Curse you, Teemo"

**Teemo has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

Malzahar and Rammus were facing each other in the red team base. They were in front of the Nexus and neither of them moved. Suddenly Malzahar summoned two orbs surrounding Rammus. Rammus inmediately tucks into his ball and begins rolling into Malzahar's way avoiding the damage caused by the orbs. Malzahar created a Null Zone between them and infected Rammus with Malefic Visions before leaving the place. Rammus wasn't affected by Malzahar's attacks and kept on following him until he actually collided with him. Malzahar was knocked back and before he could do anything was taunted into attacking Rammus directly. Rammus then created an earthquake around him which kept on damagin Malzahar.

As soon as Malzahar could he began running away from Rammus with low health. Malzahar's health was almost gone thanks to Rammus' Tremors. Suddenly was an sphere of dark magic was released on Malzahar's way, but he was able to avoid it. The sphere hit Rammus rooting him to his current spot. Malzahar saw Morgana trying to kill him, so he reacted fast enough and supressed her with his Nether Grasp.

"Thanks for saving me, Fallen Angel. I'm sorry I have to take your life to stay on this game" Morgana lost over half of her health when the effect of Nether Grasp was done.

Malzahar infected Morgana's mind with Malefic Visions, but she protected herself with a Black Shield. "Don't celebrate so early Prophet of the Void" After saying those words Malzahar realized he was above Morgana's Tormented Soil which took the rest of his health.

* * *

Swain was following a target he had spotted near the Baron's Pit. He was following Vel'Koz while waiting for the right time to attack.

**Morgana has saved herself from elimination**

Swain gasped soflty after the announcement. There was only one spot left. If he was going to attack, he had to do it now. Swain entered a bush while Vel'Koz turned around trying to find an opponent. Swain marked the area under Vel'Koz with Nevermore stunning him. He followed with Torment and realised Beatrice to Decrepify Vel'Koz. Vel'Koz health was rapidly diminished as he tried to get away. Swain transformed into his raven form to follow the Eye of the Void.

Swain kept on following Vel'Koz and was getting close to kill him with his raven form. Suddenly he was trapped in a Rune Prison. He turned around to find Ryze using Desperate Power to kill Swain. Swain received damage from Ryze's Overload and Spell Flux. Swain was able to fight back with Torment and Decrepify. Both mages lost a good amount of health.

Before any of them could kill each other, they were knocked back by a Tectonic Disruption followed by a Void Rift and Vel'Koz' Lifeform Disintegration Ray. None of them were able to stand the attack.

**Vel'Koz has saved himself from elimination**

* * *

"That's it. That was the last champion. Bring back all the champions that didn't win the challenge" Said the host, ordering the summoners. Soon after, the thirteen champions that weren't saved appeared in the teleportation room.

"Now that we are done with this challenge. I will request all the champions who saved themselves to enter the confessional and vote for the champion they want out. The votes will be counted and later today all the champions will follow me into the Elimination Chamber" While the host explained the process of elimination, his assistant was handing all the saved champions papers to write the name of the champions they want out.

"After you are done with voting someone out, you can take the rest of day off. You can go to your rooms, to the library, to the training room or just walk around the Institute. As long as the place isn't off limits, it's fine"

* * *

**"Noxus is going down" Said a determined Garen while writing a name in a paper.**

* * *

**"Eliminating that treacherous Serpent in the first challenge? I'm gonna enjoy this competition" Said Sivir looking satisfied**

* * *

**"We've got everyone Avarosan champion voting Olaf. He should be out easily" Said Ashe being over-confident.**

* * *

**"This wouldn't be a true competition if I let the strongest challengers leave early. It'll be funnier to take down the weakest links and face the biggest threats personally. Maybe with a little help" Said Jax hoping to find an ally that would join him.**

* * *

**"Caitlyn is smart, but this idea of putting Demacia and Ionia on our side will eventually backfire. Anyway, I'll just go with the flow 'till it happens. We'll know what to do when it happens" Said Vi while writing a name down.**

* * *

All champions in risk of elimination had come into a large dark room covered with torches on its walls. There were some summoners waiting in the back of the room. In the middle was Damien with Matt by his side.

"Welcome to the Elimination Chamber, participants. Your fellow champions have already voted for who they want out. I'm going to call the names of those who are safe and those who are eliminated. If I say you are safe, you can leave and go back to your room. If I say you are eliminated, the summoners will teleport you out of the Chamber, so you can say your last words in the Confessional and then you'll be teleported back to your City State or wherever you live and you can't re-enter the competition. Any question?" Asked the host. None of the champions said anything.

"If there are no questions, then let's get started" The host received a sheet of paper from his assistant.

"The first eliminated champion is..." He took his time in saying the name to give a dramatic effect.

.

.

.

.

"Swain!"

"What?! This can't be! I demand a-" And the summoners teleported him out.

"Now that he is out. Let's continue" He read kept on reading the paper he was given.

"The next eliminated champion is..."

.

.

.

.

"Sion!" After hearing the announcement the Undead Juggernaut was ready to slay the host, but was teleported by the summoners.

"Next eliminated champion is..."

.

.

.

.

"LeBlanc!" The Deceiver was about to complain, but the summoners teleported her out of the Chamber"

"Also eliminated is..."

.

.

.

.

"Aatrox!" The summoners reacted fast enough to teleport Aatrox before he could make any damage.

"Now, let's call someone that actually survived the first challenge. The first safe champion is..."

.

.

.

.

"Rammus!" The Armodillo just left silently.

"The next eliminated champion is..."

.

.

.

.

"Malzahar!" The Prophet of the Void was teleported out the chamber without making any complain.

"The next safe champion is..."

.

.

.

.

"Zyra!" After hearing her name, Zyra left with a smirk on her face.

"Next champion out will be..."

.

.

.

.

"Karthus!" He groaned to himself softly before being teleported to the Confessional.

"The next champion that is safe is..."

.

.

.

.

"Kha'Zix!" The Voidreaver left the chamber, pleased with his safety.

"The next eliminated champion is..."

.

.

.

.

"Cassiopeia!" After hearing she was eliminated, she tried to attack the host before being teleported out by the summoners.

"We're almost done. The safe champion is..."

.

.

.

.

"Ryze!" As soon as he heard his name, the Rogue Mage left the Chamber laughing loudly while the host and the remaining champions looked at him awkwardly.

"...Ok? You are the last two champions left. One of you is going home while the other is staying. Who will be out? Will it the Shard of the Monolite? Or will it be the Berzerker?"

Both champions looked at the host one last time before he began announcing the first champion out. "The last eliminated champion of the night is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Malphite!" The Shard of the Monolite was then teleported out of the Chamber leaving Olaf who made his way back to the Institute of War.

* * *

**"This can't be true. Those Demacians will pay for this. I swear I'm going to crush them!" Said Swain while looking angry at the camera.**

* * *

**"They knew I was threat and made sure I leave early. They will pay" Said Sion about to destroy the camera with his weapon.**

* * *

**"This is an insult. All those who voted against me will feel the wrath of the Black Rose!" Said an enraged LeBlanc.**

* * *

**"The reason I'm out is because they fear me. Next time they won't have such an opportunity" Said Aatrox looking at the camera menacingly.**

* * *

**"It doesn't matter if I'm out so early. The Void will still crush this competition. I guarantee it" Said a somewhat understanding Malzahar.**

* * *

**"As soon as I was eligible to be eliminated I knew I was going to be out. I'm a threat and they took the easy way by eliminating me" Said Karthus solemnly.**

* * *

**"The first challenge? That's how long I lasted? This is not only an insult to Noxus, it is also an insult to the Du Coteau family. Katarina and Talon, you better win this competition!" Sain an obviously annoyed Cassiopeia.**

* * *

**"It's so frustrating and confusing. How was I eliminated in the first challenge? I was sure it was gonna be Olaf. This sucks. I hope either Maokai or Skarner win this thing" Said a disappointed Malphite.**

* * *

Damien was back in the Elimination Chamber with Matt besides him. "We have officially finished the first challenge. Now we have 110 champions fighting to beat each other. Who will be the next group of elminated champions? Find it out the next time on The League of Legends Challenge!"

* * *

**And finally I can say I finished the second chapter of this story and already am working on the next chapter. It took a lot of time, but it is harder than I originally expected. But don't worry, I'm finishing this story. And I'm also publishing another one-shot either today or tomorrow. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. See ya next time.**


End file.
